


Rainbows' Mists

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Canon Het Relationship, Challenge Response, F/M, Fairy Tales, Het, Het and Slash, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Rainbows, Romance, Slash, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sorceress meets the Dark Knight, and their journey takes them to a place where Rainbows are brightest.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbows' Mists

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: July 3, 2009  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: July 5, 2009  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 462  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for [Mithen’s](mithen.livejournal.com) [ShuffleFicShuffleFic Challenge B](http://community.livejournal.com/worlds_finest/732788.html) at [World's Finest](worlds_finest.livejournal.com). Prompt: Black Rainbow. :)

Once upon a time, a powerful Sorceress traversed the land, and upon the road she met the infamous Dark Knight. Even with her strong powers, she drew back a bit, for it was said that he came from hell itself, yet he rode his steed like a mortal man, and they fell into each other’s company.

She could see his Aura, a Black Rainbow around his body edged with gray, tears like mist drizzling down upon them both.

The Sorceress studied his Rainbow, and saw striations of red, yellow, and green threading through the inky darkness, and she wondered what had happened to this source of light to mute it.

The Dark Knight spoke little but was companionable enough, though his face remained hooded, and his dark cape cloaked him with an air of mystery.

They came upon silken fields of golden corn, stalks swaying in the breeze, and rode up to a neatly-kept farmhouse. The Farmer’s Wife invited them to the midday meal, and her husband and son came in from the fields for the good bread and cheese, and the Sorceress was amazed.

The Farmer and his Wife had bright Auras, rooted in the colors of the Earth, but their son’s Rainbow was every color, so dazzling-bright that she nearly put up a hand to shade her eyes.

She noticed the three colors of red, yellow, and blue the brightest, and how the bright threads in the Dark Knight’s Rainbow began to pulse, and when the Farmers’ Son’s Rainbow touched the Dark Knight’s, sparks flew.

The Farmers’ Son wore the same modest homespun as his parents, accentuating a body fine of build, and he was fair of face, with dark hair’s curl upon his brow, and eyes of bluest blue.

Little wonder that the Dark Knight was so enchanted, without benefit of her potions.

And so she and the Dark Knight stayed and helped the family, and the Dark Knight and the Farmers’ Son were nigh inseparable, their Rainbows sparkling, one bright, the other glittering with jet and the red, yellow, and green, no longer muted.

They worked side-by-side in the fields, and sat by the fire at night, the Farmer and his Wife smiling benevolently, undisturbed by the Knight swathed in black and whose face was never seen. They spoke of books and the turn of the seasons, and tales of knightly derring-do were told as the Farmers’ Son listened with rapt attention.

But then one day the Dark Knight stood with the Farmers’ Son, and pushed back his hood, revealing fair of face and eyes of shining love, and their Rainbows’ colors were intertwined in dazzling hue.

The Sorceress smiled and went on her way, the Family happy in their little farmhouse in the silken fields of gold.


End file.
